


Sebastian Stan One Shots

by swritings



Category: Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, celebrity - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swritings/pseuds/swritings
Summary: Get close and personal with Sebastian Stan in multiple one shots.





	1. Ce Faci

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian flirts with you on The Late Late Show.

“That was Y/N performing her new single ‘You’!” James Corden spoke to the camera before turning to face you.

You had just performed on live television for the first time and it gave such an incredible adrenaline rush - you couldn’t wait to get back out on a stage again. It was only a week ago that your first single had been released and to your amazement, it quickly rose up the charts and settled comfortably on number 1. The album would be released in nearly a week and you were almost jumping with excitement.

The positive response made it clear that you hadn’t made a mistake transitioning into a singer rather than staying a full-time actor. Your fans had been sweet, sending lots of love online and you noticed a few new people popping in, too.

“Thank you so much for coming! I gotta say, I absolutely love your new album,” James praised. 

“Thank you! You’re very kind." 

It wasn’t your first time on the show, having been here once to promote a film, but James was magnificent at guests feel comfortable. His personality was a huge factor but the fact that there were other guests on stage, too, meant that not all focus was on you which took some pressure off.

"And this was only your first performance?”

“On live television, yeah.” you nodded.

“Incredible. I can’t wait to see what will happen to you in the future.”

You smiled flattered by his words and the kind smile on his face.

He looked down at his card to regain the direction the conversation needed to go. “So, let’s talk about the songs on the album, I got to hear a few - very good,” he said to the audience, “but there’s already rumours that some of the songs are written about a special person.” He started wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as you stifled a laugh.

“No, no. There’s no one special in my life right now,” you dismissed the rumour, even as attractive as it sounded - having someone by your side didn’t sound awful at all.

“Well, if you need somebody-” a voiced butted in from beside you. Turning you saw the other guest, Sebastian Stan, smirking and pointing a finger at himself. You smiled in response, there was no denying the attractiveness of the man, and his advances, regardless of their nature, were not unwelcome.

He took your smile as a sign to continue. “I mean, imagine having the honour of telling people that the incredible Y/N wrote a song about you. I could die happily.” He finished by putting his arm on the sofa, resting dangerously close to your back, and smirking cockily at James and you.

James took notice of the exchange and exclaimed confusedly but with a hint of excitement, “What’s going on here?”

Sebastian paid no attention to him turning to face you once again. “Can I just say, I feel like I’ve known you all my life,” he paused gazing into your eyes as he laid a hand on yours, “and you look so great.”

Small sparks of electricity ran up your arm, giving you goosebumps, as his hand laid upon yours. You attempted to brush it off by laughing at the  _(not unwanted)_ attention knowing this was probably just a little fun for him as an actor.

“You’re a joke. You’re actually going for it!” James jumped on his seat repeating himself as he watched Sebastian turn on his charm, “You’re ridiculous. You’re actually going for it. I love it. I love it!”

Sebastian shrugged leaning back again, hand leaving yours, “Why not, when I have this gorgeous woman sitting next to me with the voice of an angel?”

You laughed in disbelief, not believing how far he was willing to go with this gag, but at the same time unable to stop your flaming cheeks and the warm feeling inside. You mentally thanked James as he changed the subject, hoping it would distract everyone from noticing your flushed state.

“Sebastian, you are originally from Romania, right?”

“That’s true, yeah.”

“So, you’re obviously fluent in Romanian. How would one go about asking Y/N out?”

You should have seen this coming. Obviously, James knew this would get views and therefore kept the subject going much to your embarrassment, but on the other hand, you secretly didn’t want to stop this, too.

Sebastian nodded thinking about his answer, moving closer, putting an arm behind you again, crossing his legs as he got it.

“Ce faci?”

You didn’t know if all Romanian sounded as beautiful and alluring as he made it out to be but you didn’t care, if you could only hear him speak Romanian for the rest of your life, you would be satisfied and in his words  _‘die happily’_.

Your mind was in such an array that you spoke without thinking, saying the first thing that came into your mind when James said Romania.

“Would you bite me in the neck?”

Everyone including yourself was flabbergasted, Sebastian’s face displaying the shock in the room.

“Oh my god.” He spoke before swooping low, going for your neck. The audience erupted into cheers and laughter as you playfully pushed him away, giggling. The feeling of his warm breath on your neck burned and sent your mind in a direction not appropriate for live television.

“Don’t make me do it,” he raised his voice pointing before taking a sip of his glass.

The audience was still laughing loudly, some even wolf-whistling, as you tried to remedy the situation. Dracula had his castle in Romania, right?

James took control of the situation again, returning to his original question, “So, there really is no one special in your life right now?”

You shook your head, “Sadly no, but-” you placed a hand on Sebastian’s  ~~ _thick_~~  thigh winking,“- there might be in the future?”

“Dear Lord,” he ran a hand through his luscious locks, licking his lips, “You’re gonna be the death of me, woman.”

James grinned widely, “Any chance of you going out with him, Y/N?”

You pretended to think about it for a moment, eyes gazing at his body fit perfectly into a nice suit, a smile adorning your face, “I mean, I gotta say he is pretty cute.”

Sebastian’s once cocky attitude disappeared and light pink dusted his cheeks as he fell into the sofa.

“Oh, look at him!” James chuckled loudly, “You were so cocksure, and now you’re a blushing mess.” He couldn’t contain his excitement and even stood up from his chair to display this.

Sebastian resorted to hiding his smiling face in his hands as James continued to speak. You watched adoringly, witnessing the change you brought on with only a few words.

James finally stopped his bothering to Sebastian’s relief, saved by the end of the show.

Still grinning widely, James yelled into the camera: “There you have it, ladies and gentlemen. The next power couple brought to you by The Late Late Show!”


	2. Grey Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian asks you to move in.

“Babe, have you seen my grey sweater?” 

You were currently in Sebastian’s bedroom turning everything upside down looking for the lost sweater. Ever since you had become a couple you had steadily been moving things from your apartment to his. You hadn’t even meant to, but somehow you found that most of your clothes ended up here anyway. He hadn’t complained yet, so you didn’t really make an effort to move it back. 

“I think I saw it in the kitchen,” He yelled back. 

He turned out to be right when you saw it hanging on the back of a chair. You grabbed it pulling the soft material over your head as you walked into the living room. 

“Did you find it?” he asked from the sofa, eyes glued to the TV. 

“I did,” you fell down on the space between his legs smiling as he wrapped his arms around you. He gave you a squeeze and pulled you closer to his chest, resting his chin on your head. 

“Thanks,” you grabbed his hand pressing a soft kiss to his knuckle, “I love you.” You knew how much he loved to hear it and knowing he was also wearing a soft blush on his cheeks made it even better. 

His fingers grabbed yours and started playing with them. “You know since you leave all your stuff here all the time-” 

“I do not,” you interrupted. He often teased you about it and you always pretended you didn’t know what he was talking about. 

“-Yes, you do. I don’t mind it though,” he quickly added chuckling, “I was wondering if you might want to move in with me?” 

You laughed at his silly question not believing he was genuine. “Yeah, right.”

“Baby, I’m serious. Will you move in with me?” The casual tone of nonchalance had changed and he actually sounded earnest. 

You whirled around kneeling in between his legs, his hands grabbing your hips to steady you. You searched his eyes for certainty, “Are you for real?”

He laughed this time, smiling widely. “Yes, I am.” 

Your eyes widened as you took in the offer. He actually wanted you to move in. He wanted to live with you. He wanted to be able to come home knowing you would also be there. 

“I would love to,” you said smiling softly at him. 

“Really?” He asked adoring a huge grin, a shine of excitement in his eyes. 

“Yeah, why not?” You smiled back laughing as he pulled you in close, your lips meeting a sweet kiss. 

“I love you,” he mumbled against your lips before claiming them again. 

“Remind me to get you some space in my closet.“  You drew back confused as to why he was mentioning it now. 

“Can’t have you leaving the entire apartment messy with your clothes.” He said playfully.

You swatted his shoulder as he laughed loudly, “Hey!” 


	3. That's the icing on the cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is filming an YouTube video with friends when Sebastian unexpectedly comes home from filming.

_“Quick add the sugar!”_

_“No, we need more butter before putting that in.”  
_

_“I just need you to get out of my space, so the real chef can work.”_

***

Various things had already been spilt in the kitchen of yours and Sebastian’s house. It had seemed like a good idea at the time to invite YouTubers over to film a mini bake-off but looking at the mess that had been created, you were already starting to regret it. 

However, the feeling of another presence other than your own in the house was a nice change. Ever since Sebastian went away to film, you had tried desperately not to miss him too much. You filled your days with meetings, filming and other YouTube activities, but in the end who were you kidding? Certainly not yourself. 

It was somewhat possible during the day as you were working but when night fell it became impossible. You ate dinner alone only accompanied by the dog and there were limits to how many times you could ask her questions without sounding like a lunatic. 

Sleeping was even worse. The loneliness crept up embracing you as soon as you got into bed at night. His side of the bed was always too cold and even if you knew he wasn’t there, you still expected him to wrap an arm around you and pull you close. Every night when that didn’t happen, you were reminded of the fact that he still wasn’t home. 

So, this was a nice change and hilarity had already ensued many times by the many (horrific) attempts at baking. You had divided yourselves into two teams and it was clear to see who was actually trying. You had taken the job of making sure the other team didn’t win and after a little bit of trying to ‘distract them’ you ended up with flour in your hair and on your face. It was fair enough. You did manage to smash an egg on one of them.

_***_

_“You’re cheating!”_

_“You’re just jealous we’re better bakers than you are.”  
_

***

The minute Sebastian stepped inside, he could already hear the ruckus further inside the house. He smiled as he heard you laugh loudly, closing the door gently behind him. 

“Hi,” he ruffled the dog’s fur as the pet came to welcome him home. “Did you miss me?” The excited dog ran circles around his legs as he attempted to take off his shoes and hang his coat. 

He walked cautiously towards the commotion, the noise growing with each step. 

He couldn’t nor did he want to stop the wide smile that grew as he finally spotted you. You were standing behind the counter, concentrating hard on decorating. He always loved how you scrunched up your eyebrows and how your tongue stuck out if it was an especially difficult task. 

He stayed in the doorway content to simply observe as you and the others talked to the multiple cameras set up around the room. 

It was only when your dog gave an excited bark that you finally noticed him. 

“Sebastian!” you dropped the icing bag, forgetting all about decorating. He grabbed your oncoming body with ease swinging you around gleefully. 

“Hi princess.” He set you down gently, still holding you close by the hips. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too,” you mumbled your fingers running over his face trying to familiarise themselves again. You forgot about the other people in the room as you stood on your toes and pressed your lips against his. Only the woos and cheers popped the small bubble and you smiled sheepishly as you turned around to face them. 

“Get it, girl!” 

Another voice chimed in too, “We caught in on tape. You guys are too cute!”

Sebastian squeezed your fingers as you told them to cut it off. “I gotta go finish this video but I’ll be right back. I don’t think you’ll be able to go anywhere the next week without me glued to your side,” you teased patting his stomach before walking away.

“I think I can deal with that,” he whispered to himself. 


	4. Can we work through this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuous fights have lead to a straining relationship. Can you and Sebastian work through it or will this be the end of your chapter?

The room was tentative, the two of you silently scraping the last food of your plates, looking everywhere except each other. Your last fight was only mere minutes ago and the calm after the storm didn’t feel calming at all. Your head was spinning with thoughts that came in at an alarming rate. Why were you together? Especially if being together meant fighting nearly every single day. 

You heaved a sigh, gathering your plates as you finished. You began scrubbing the plates clean, trying to make sense of your thoughts. You hadn’t heard the familiar squeaky sound the chairs made when pushed against the floor and knew that meant he was still sitting in the room. You gathered every ounce of courage in your body, and with your back still turned to him it made it slightly easier, to say the words that had been sitting in your mouth for days.  

“Why are we doing this?”

“Doing what?” Sebastian sounded tired, tired of having to keep his guard up - never knowing when a simple conversation would turn into another pointless fight. 

You turned around, gesturing wildly with the brush. “ _This_! It doesn’t make sense, does it? We don’t make sense.”

He opened his mouth to speak but you cut him off, tired of not getting to speak your mind, “I mean, look at us all we do is beat each other down. That’s not how it’s supposed to be. We’re supposed to support each other, be there for each other,  _listen_  to each other and-” you shook your head shrugging,”-We don’t. Not anymore, at least. ” you blinked quickly to hide the tears forming in your eyes.

“Well, what do you want me to do about it?” He asked sarcasm painting every word, “Wave a magic stick around and make everything perfect?”

“Of course not,” you gave him a pointed look, “that’s not what I’m saying.”

“All I’m hearing is complaint after complaint coming out your pretty little mouth,” he pushed the chair out harshly ignoring your look, “and to be frank, I’m fucking sick of it. 

"Well, if you would listen to me and actually care about what I’m telling you, then I wouldn’t have to complain!” You yelled back before groaning in disgust at how quickly he could fire you up. 

“I don’t know why we’re together. Beats me why we decided to try again. It clearly was a wrong decision!” The words said struck a chord with you. 

“This is what I mean,” you said after a few calming breaths, “We can’t even discuss our relationship without yelling and cursing at each other." 

He stood still, arms crossed over his chest, that expanded with every forceful huff. 

"Maybe,” you bit your lips hesitantly, turning around to avoid seeing his reaction, “maybe, we should consider ending this. For good." 

The lack of response from him, caused you to ramble on nervously. "There’s no reason to stay in a relationship and ruin whatever good memories we have. I would rather leave now than turn into a resentful and hateful person.”

“Is that how you truly feel? Would you rather step away than try to solve it?” His voice sounded hoarse. 

You hesitantly turned to find him on the chair with his face in his hands. 

“I-I,” you paused, before deciding to speak the truth. If you expected him to be truthful if would hypocritical if you didn’t at least offer him the same. “I don’t know.”

He finally looked at you, giving you an insight into his mind through his red-rimmed eyes, “I’m not losing you again.” He shook his head harshly, “I can’t." 

"Seb,” you whispered, more words communicated than the simple sound of his name. Your feet brought you closer to him without your conscious consent.  

“I know,” he whispered standing up, “I know it’s not that easy. I don’t expect you to stay just because I said that.” He sniffled, looking away to gather his thoughts. 

“I just know I can’t lose you again,” his face turned determined, “I’m willing to talk, calmly, and find out where we went wrong and how to fix it. That is if you want to?” He gazed hesitantly into your eyes, the worry clear on his face. 

Would that be the right option? Could the two of you work through your fighting and pain? Looking back into the past filled with painful memories of fighting and tears, it didn’t seem tempting. However, they weren’t the only memories stored away. Happy and joyful memories filled most when you thought of your time spent together. Different moments sifted through your mind; his bright smile when you agreed to a date, nights spent laughing away at inside jokes, and the brightest memory of all; the first time he told you he loved you. 

If you were able to work through your differences before, who’s to say you wouldn’t be able to again. This relationship were too precious to throw away without giving it one more try. He was too precious. 

“Yeah,” you nodded, smiling slightly as his ears perked up and a relief-filled smile grazed his face, “I don’t won’t to lose you, too.” Fingers grazed yours, before you clasped his hand in yours, giving it a tight squeeze. Things would be alright. 


	5. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your relationship is on the rocks and you are done fighting for it.

This wasn’t something that had happened in the last few days, no, it had been slowly growing until it became too large to ignore.

You had tried your best to solve it but you knew it was futile when you were the only one trying. This was not something you could save singlehandedly.

The house was quiet when he walked inside for the first time in months. You could hear him moving about in the hallway, probably trying to delay coming inside but he had to at one point either now or later. There was no avoiding this.

Finally, his feet stepped into the living room and you got to see the man that used to be yours in person. You had been in contact over the phone several times but soon gave up as he was too busy or not responding.

He looked as good as he did when he left to go shoot the new movie, hair newly shaved but still perfectly suited to his sculptured face, and wearing simple clothes.

All you wanted was to go hug him and let your lips tell him how much you missed him, but instead, you sat completely still in your seat watching as he cautiously approached you.

“Hi…” he said attempting to figure out where you stood with each other. Your last talk hadn’t been pleasant, ending with the two of you yelling over the phone before you hung up. That had been over a month ago. A month had passed with zero communication between the two of you.

How had it become like this?

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” he questioned once you didn’t respond, eyes hardening.

“What do you want me to say?” you shrugged.

“A simple hello would have been nice.”

“Why did you come back?” That was all you said, closing your eyes, your body hurting from just seeing him.

“Because I live here.” he rolled his eyes, “Did you forget?”

“It wasn’t hard to forget when I haven’t seen you in months and barely spoken to you,” you raised your voice before deflating again, “I don’t want to fight. I’m done.”

“Done? Hold up, are you breaking up with me?”

It confused you to see him act surprised to hear you say that. He must have known that it was inevitable.

“Yes. I can’t do this anymore. I don’t wanna wake up in an empty house not knowing when you’ll be back, or when I’ll even talk to you. That’s not what I want in a relationship.”

He stood silently in front of you for a moment assessing your face before turning on his feet and walking away.

“Sebastian?” He didn’t answer but merely kept going till he was at the top of the stairs. “You can’t just walk away.”

“I don’t wanna deal with this right now,” he merely said.

“Deal with this?” you muttered to yourself, “This isn’t something you get to decide! You can’t just put me outside like a toy and decide when you want to play again. It doesn’t work like that!”

“Leave it.” his eyes met yours with a pleading you hadn’t expected to see, “I’m tired and I don’t want to accidentally say things I don’t mean. Please?”

You sighed and let your shoulders deflate, a sign he knew meant that you had agreed and left you for the bedroom.

Why did you agree to delay what would inevitably end the same way?

You supposed it did warm your heart to hear him say that but it didn’t make up for the hurtful words he had said in the last month, no matter how stressed or tired he was.

This was going to end. If not today, then tomorrow.


	6. The Model & The Actor Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Sebastian at an afterparty but work forces you to go separate ways. Will this be the last time you meet?

You glanced at the clock in the corner of your phone, only three hours left until you could sleep in the comfort of your private plane. Being a model had its perks but it certainly also some downsides, like never being home and always having to work. But you couldn’t complain, you were one of the lucky few who actually managed to make a name for yourself in the business and be able to live off modelling.

You walked as gracefully as you could in the tall heels that had been killing your feet for the last few hours over to the bar. The afterparty for celebrities who had attended or walked in New York Fashion Week was hosted by Tyra Banks at a gorgeous place in the upper east side of Manhattan. Flowers were placed strategically around the room to give it a spring of colour with a rustic vibe coming from the brick walls and multiple light bulbs hanging freely. Every corner looked like the perfect place to have a photo shoot, something you imagined was what they had in mind when decorating. It definitely looked good as a background evidenced by the fact that you had already taken a lot of pictures with friends.

“Can I get a virgin Strawberry Daiquiri?” You sighed in relief settling down on the chair, your feet thanking you.

“You don’t drink?” A warm slightly rough voice asked sitting down on the unoccupied chair next to you.

“Have a flight to catch, and work in the morning so not tonight…” you trailed off lifting your head to look at the stranger. Holy moly. The man sat next to you was stunning. His face was traced by a slight stubble and brown hair pulled into a low bun. The suit he was wearing did not hide his incredible physique and you could almost see the muscles moving beneath his shirt.

“I’m sorry, but have we met before?” There was something familiar about his face but you couldn’t put your finger to it. His suit looked expensive enough for you to know he was of importance but that’s as far as your limited deductions skills reached.

“No, we haven’t. I would never forget such a beautiful woman as you,” he smirked. He reached out a hand and you were surprised when he instead of shaking it kissed the top of yours delicately.

“Quite the flirt, aren’t you?” you teased him slightly, taking a sip of the drink that had been placed in front of you mere moments before.

He chuckled ordering a whisky for himself, “I’m Sebastian Stan.”

Sebastian Stan. Where had you heard that name before…

“OH,” you exclaimed loudly, “were you in Cinderella?

He looked up confused, “No, that wasn’t me. I think that was Richard Madden. You might have seen me in Captain America. I play Bucky Barnes.”

A light switched on in your head. How could you forget? He was the one you spent the entire film crushing on. He was also the one you may have cried a few tears for when he fell to his demise, that you soon learned wasn’t actually but didn’t make it any less painful to watch.

“Ohhh, right. I loved that film.“ you gushed slightly still blushing from the incorrect guess. "Well, before I embarrass myself anymore, I’m Y/N Y/L/N.”

“I know,” he winked at you rubbing salt in the wound. He did decide to let you off the hook by continuing, “I saw you on the runway. You looked fantastic-”

You blushed even more at the kind words spewing from his mouth getting lost in the enthusiasm. When he was finished you were sure he could see the red coming all the way from your neck to your ears.

Sebastian was surprisingly easy to talk to, something about him made you comfortable and you found yourself talking about things you didn’t necessarily talk about until you were close friends. His easy and open attitude made you take some of yours walls down, unconsciously, and let him in without a fight.

A beep from your phone signalled a new message from your manager telling you she was outside in the car.

Sebastian must have noticed the disappointed look on your face and laid his hand on your wrist in a light touch inquiring about it silently.

“I’m sorry, I have to go. It was lovely to meet you,” you half smiled standing up downing the last of your drink. You wished you could stay talking the night away but unfortunately being an adult meant having responsibilities.

“Can I see you again?” he had a hopeful look on his face.

“I-I’m not sure. I don’t know when I’ll be back again.” You had filled him in on your work and how you had London Fashion Week coming up along with loads of other photo shoots. “I just don’t think it would work out with me. You shouldn’t have to wait. Find some other nice girl, there are loads in here.” You kissed his cheek after some hesitation and left with a sad smile not letting him speak a word. Somehow, you knew he was to get a word in you would change your mind instantly and he didn’t deserve that.

When you turned around right before the door he was still sitting just staring at you. With a heavy sigh, you mastered the strength to walk out knowing it couldn’t work out for the two you. No matter, how much you really wanted it.


	7. The Model & The Actor Part 2

The last three days were spent in a studio taking advertisement photos for your new collaboration with Vogue. No matter how much you tried to focus on your excitement for the shoot, you couldn’t get those haunting blue eyes out of your mind. It had even gone so far that you were spending your afternoons in bed watching his previous interviews. The regret grew with each video of him smiling and laughing. Was it even possible to fall for someone if you don’t really know them? The answer you would give was yes. You could already picture him lounging around your apartment, cooking you breakfast, and snuggling up on the couch after. Unfortunately, that was only wishful thinking. You had a job to do, and he was halfway around the world. He didn’t deserve to have to wait for you when he barely knew you. You resigned yourself to the fact that he probably already was moving on and knew you also had to.

You moved out of the bed walking into the ensuite bathroom. The 5-star hotel you were situated in, given to you by Vogue kindly, had to be one of the largest hotel rooms you had ever been in. The ensuite bathroom was equipped with a bath, shower, hot tub, and other necessities, only a sofa in the middle would have made it posher. After turning on the shower you stepped in front of the mirror to access your appearance. Your hair was filthy from the shoot yesterday and knotted in many places. Your mascara was smudged around your eyes and a bit of your lipstick had somehow gotten on your cheek. Yesterday’s shoot went on till late and when you got home you were practically already asleep, so a shower and removing your makeup was neglected by your need of sleep.

You took off your t-shirt and panties stepping into the warm shower groaning in delight when it hit your tense muscles. You began unknotting your hair gently rubbing the shampoo in. When you finished washing your hair, you grabbed the face wash rubbing the old makeup off. You already felt so much better when you stepped out the shower clean. You grabbed a pair of jeans, a simple white t-shirt along with a new pair of underwear. Today was your first day off, a day you planned using to go see the city you would be living in for a while. Your goals were to find a cute little café with a good coffee near you, go to London Eye and have a look at Big Ben. The rest could wait until another day.

The time already read 10:30 so you were in a hurry to get out the door and enjoy the rest of the day. Just as you were putting the finishing touches on your makeup, a series of loud knocks sounded from your door.

“I’m coming.” Who could be here to see you? Surely it wasn’t Emma, your manager, as she said she would be spending the entire day sleeping.

You opened the door looking to stop the loud noise only to freeze in shock. A frazzled man stood outside your door hand still raised to knock.

“Sebastian?” you questioned wondering if you were still slightly asleep.

He lifted his hand running it through his hair instead obviously not expecting you to still be here.

“Uh,” he muttered, “I had this whole speech planned-” he bit his lip nervously cutting himself off.

“How about you tell me what you’re doing here?” You were beyond confused but also curious. The man who had been haunting your thoughts for days were now standing in front of you.

“I couldn’t let you slip away that easily. We may not know each other that well, and this will sound cliché, but I feel like we could have something great-” he took a deep breath- “If you let us…” For the first time since he arrived outside your door, he lifted his head looking into your eyes. Your head was swimming with the sincere and hopeful look in his eyes. The very same look he had the night you rejected him.

How were you supposed to react to this, he had travelled from the US. only to come see yo- “Wait how did you even find me?” you squinted suspiciously disregarding your last thought.

He took his hands up in defence, “I got in contact with Emma, your manager? She told me your room number and everything.”

Ah, that sneaky woman. You complain about your love life once and she’s already meddling. On the other hand, you couldn’t really complain. He had travelled to see you and you weren’t that much of an idiot to let him go again, at least not without giving him a chance.

“Alright,” you turned back into the room grabbing your purse and quickly slipping into some shoes. You locked the door walking down the hall to the elevator. When you noticed he wasn’t following, you turned around waving him towards you, “Come on, we haven’t got all day.”

He scrunched his face up in confusion but still ran up to you. “Where are we going?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” you laughed loudly wiggling your eyebrows.


End file.
